Oliver Owns Up
Oliver Owns Up is the twenty-second episode of the third season and the seventy-fourth episode of the series. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode Schemer's Special Club. In this episode, Oliver is boastful, but a group of grumpy coal trucks teach him a lesson. Plot Oliver is still new to Sodor and tells Duck how very grateful he is that Douglas rescued him and Toad from being scrapped on the Other Railway. That night, Gordon, James and Henry praise Oliver; unfortunately, Oliver, who has never been complimented by big engines before, soon becomes puffed up in the smokebox. After pulling some coaches to Tidmouth, Oliver is told by the Fat Controller that he must learn how to handle trucks. However, Oliver is so confident in himself that he ignores the other engines' warnings. Duck tries to convince Oliver, but Donald suggests that Oliver should learn for himself. After arranging some loaded trucks and then shunting empties to the hopper, he goes back to take the loaded trucks. But, the loaded trucks do not want Oliver, preferring Duck, Donald or Douglas instead. Oliver bosses the trucks about and takes them anyway; but the trucks decide to show Oliver who is boss by forcing him down the tracks. Oliver puts his weight against the trucks, but they still push him on, unaware of the danger ahead - he is heading towards the turntable. Then the inevitable happens - Oliver ends up bunker-first in the turntable well. Duck is very concerned about Oliver's predicament, as now Donald and Douglas will have to work without the use of the turntable; that night, the breakdown train rescues Oliver. The Fat Controller says that Oliver has a lot to learn about the troublesome nature of trucks, and Oliver agrees. Once home from the works, Oliver is a much wiser engine and knows how to handle trucks. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Donald *Oliver *Sir Topham Hatt *Douglas (does not speak) Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam Docks *Ffarquhar Sheds *Three Tier Bridge *The Coaling Plant *Shunting Yards *Tidmouth Tunnel *The Waterfall *The Three Way Road Gallery OliverOwnsUp1992titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card OliverOwnsUprestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card OliverOwnsUpUStitlecard.png|US title card OliverOwnsUpSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card OliverOwnsUpSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card OliverOwnsUpFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card OliverOwnsUp.jpg OliverOwnsUp.png OliverOwnsUp1.png OliverOwnsUp2.png OliverOwnsUp3.jpg|Deleted scene OliverOwnsUp4.jpg|Deleted scene OliverOwnsUp5.jpg|Deleted scene OliverOwnsUp6.jpg|Deleted scene OliverOwnsUp7.jpg|Deleted scene OliverOwnsUp8.jpg|Deleted scene OliverOwnsUp9.jpg|Deleted scene OliverOwnsUp10.png|Duck OliverOwnsUp11.png OliverOwnsUp12.png OliverOwnsUp13.png OliverOwnsUp14.png OliverOwnsUp15.png OliverOwnsUp16.png OliverOwnsUp17.png OliverOwnsUp18.jpg|Deleted scene OliverOwnsUp19.png OliverOwnsUp20.png|Oliver and Duck OliverOwnsUp21.png OliverOwnsUp22.png OliverOwnsUp23.png|Henry OliverOwnsUp24.png|James OliverOwnsUp25.png|Thomas and Percy OliverOwnsUp26.png|Gordon OliverOwnsUp27.png|Tidmouth OliverOwnsUp28.png|Sir Topham Hatt OliverOwnsUp29.png OliverOwnsUp30.png OliverOwnsUp31.png|Donald OliverOwnsUp32.png OliverOwnsUp33.png OliverOwnsUp34.png OliverOwnsUp35.png OliverOwnsUp36.png OliverOwnsUp37.png OliverOwnsUp38.png OliverOwnsUp39.jpg OliverOwnsUp40.png OliverOwnsUp41.png OliverOwnsUp42.png OliverOwnsUp43.png OliverOwnsUp44.png OliverOwnsUp45.png OliverOwnsUp46.png OliverOwnsUp47.png OliverOwnsUp48.png OliverOwnsUp49.png OliverOwnsUp50.png OliverOwnsUp51.png|Oliver falling in the Turntable Well OliverOwnsUp52.png OliverOwnsUp53.png OliverOwnsUp54.png OliverOwnsUp55.png OliverOwnsUp56.png OliverOwnsUp57.png OliverOwnsUp58.png OliverOwnsUp59.png OliverOwnsUp60.png OliverOwnsUp61.png OliverOwnsUp62.png OliverOwnsUp63.jpg|Deleted scene OliverOwnsUp64.jpg OliverOwnsUp65.jpg OliverOwnsUp66.png OliverOwnsUp67.JPG OliverOwnsUp68.png OliverOwnsUp69.png OliverOwnsUp70.png OliverOwnsUp71.png OliverOwnsUp72.png OliverOwnsUp73.png OliverOwnsUp74.png OliverOwnsUp75.png OliverOwnsUp76.png OliverOwnsUp77.png OliverOwnsUp78.png OliverOwnsUp79.png OliverOwnsUp80.png OliverOwnsUp81.png OliverOwnsUp82.png OliverOwnsUp83.png OliverOwnsUp84.png OliverOwnsUp85.png OliverOwnsUp86.png OliverOwnsUp87.png OliverOwnsUp88.png OliverOwnsUp89.png OliverOwnsUp90.png OliverOwnsUp91.png OliverOwnsUp92.jpeg OliverOwnsUp93.jpg Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1992 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Escape! And Other Thomas Stories (1994, US) Category:Escape! And Other Thomas Stories (August 17, 1994) Full Category:Saved From Scrap (1998, US) Category:Saved From Scrap (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Edward The Really Useful Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (2003, US) Category:Edward The Really Useful Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (December 23, 2003) Full Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (2007, US) Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (January 23, 2007) Full